Electronic tags have a wide variety of uses including the tracking of items which contain the tag, inventory control, security and the provision for electronically readable information. These electronic tags take various forms. For example, the tag may include radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, an electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags. Whether for identification, security or other purpose, the tags are typically of one or two types, either dual resonator (DR) tags or radio frequency (RF) tags.
Where product is sold in a container which is closed by a rotatable cap, access to the contents of the container can be achieved by removing the cap prior to purchase and removing all or part of the contents of the container. This would have a tendency to defeat any securing benefits provided by a tag applied to the container. Also, it may be not be readily apparent that the cap has been removed before purchase thereby providing no indication that the container has been tampered with.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 7,804,405 discloses an overcap for use with a pharmaceutical container. The overcap may support an electronic tag of the type described herein and is placed on the cap of the container in such a manner that the overcap is rotatable with respect thereto thereby preventing removal of the container cap until the overcap is removed at the time of purchase. While the cap disclosed in the above-referenced patent serves adequately for intended purpose, the two-piece design shown therein is not as cost effective to manufacture and assemble as may be necessary to meet the needs of the consumer market. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a structure which will secure an electronic tag to a container which is easy to manufacture and assemble.